Due to the increasing uses for broadband communications, it is becoming more important to be able to provide high speed telecommunication services to subscribers which are relatively inexpensive as compared to existing cable and land line technologies. As a result, there has been much focus on using wireless mediums for broadband communications and there is an ongoing effort to improve efficiency and/or capacity for high bandwidth wireless communications.
Existing wireless networks presently support a heterogeneous set of applications with varying requirements and capabilities. For example, broadband wireless access (BWA) networks are expected to support file transfer protocol (FTP), web browsing, voice-over-Internet-protocols (VoIP), video and gaming applications, etc. The number of applications supported in wireless networks is expected to increase with the increasing number of emerging services. Accordingly efficient resource utilization for handling various applications traffic over wireless networks and increasing system capacity is desirable for successful deployment of BWA networks.